


falling in love (literally)

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enjoy Though!, Falling In Love, LITERALLY, M/M, This Is STUPID, Tyler Is Clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph is not a loser.</p><p>Sometimes he acts like one, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling in love (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I pulled together while eating a sandwich. I started thinking about how it would feel to have a concussion, so this happened.
> 
> Does Tyler Joseph even have poor eyesight? I think I saw him wearing glasses in a photo once. It was quite cute.
> 
> Also, why did I make Tyler seem like a five year old in this? Ugh. Whatever.

Tyler Joseph is not a loser.

Sometimes he acts like one, though.

Of course, he never thought that being a loser could result in him actually getting a boyfriend. It never occurred to him that falling flat on his face before school one morning would ever land him a boyfriend.

Especially someone like Josh.

“Are you okay?” Tyler hears someone ask. His glasses had fallen off somewhere, probably broken if he’s being honest, so he can’t see who’s there. The voice doesn’t sound familiar, though.

“Do I look like I’m okay,” Tyler bites. “Gosh, that was rude, I’m sorry. I can’t see you. I think I’m dying?”

Tyler hears the person laugh. He’d think his laugh is cute if he wasn’t too busy trying to stop his brain from feeling like a marshmallow.

Does that even make sense.

“Let me help you up.”

Tyler sees a blurry object appear before him. That would be a hand, he tells himself. He stares at the hand for a long moment before snapping out of it and saying, “I’ve got it.”

He tries to get up, but his legs kind of suck at being legs at the moment, so he lands on the ground again. “Now my butt hurts,” he moans to himself.

“Dude, you might have a concussion. You fell pretty hard. Might have to go to the nurse, just let me help you up, okay?”

“Don’t ‘dude’ me,” Tyler mutters to himself, but he reaches out for the person.

“Here’s your glasses,” the guy says, putting something in Tyler’s hands. His hand brushes Tyler’s and Tyler has to stop himself from complimenting it. It’s pretty soft and nice-feeling.

“Cool, they aren’t broken,” Tyler says, almost to himself. He looks up at the person that helped him. “Wow, you’re hot.”

The other boy turns pink, and Tyler wonders why, but then he realizes what he’s just said.

“I mean, uh, is it – is it hot in here to you? Wow – I think I _may_ have to go to the nurse,” Tyler pretends to be sweating. The boy doesn’t seem convinced.

“Shut up,” Tyler mutters.

“Come on,” the boy laughs.

It takes ten minutes to get to the nurse’s office, even though it’s normally only a two minute walk, but Tyler keeps complaining that the little pebbles on the sidewalk are hurting him.

“Ow,” Tyler moans, stopping to rub his foot. He has a shoe on, for Christ’s sake. How could a damn pebble be causing him physical pain?

“Dude,” the boy tells him.

“I said, don’t ‘dude’ me,” Tyler frowns at him. “I have a name.”

“Okay, you have a name. What is it?”

“Tyler Joseph,” Tyler says sort of proudly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Who is this kid.

“Well, I’m Joshua Dun. I prefer ‘Josh’, though,” Josh says, pulling Tyler’s arm along. “Come on. The bell’s gonna ring soon.”

“Ow,” Tyler whines. “My arm hurts. So does my brain. Do I even have a brain? I’ve never seen a picture of it before or anything, so there’s a chance I don’t even have one. Maybe they filled my head with rocks so it’d have enough weight to feel like I have a brain. Maybe my head’s filled with those stupid pebbles, the one’s that keep hurting me. Ow.”

Josh finally tells Tyler to be quiet, and Tyler shuts his mouth.

“Looks like he has a mild concussion,” the nurse says, eyeing Josh. “He’s going to have to go home. Are you staying?”

“Yep,” Josh says cheerfully, patting Tyler’s back. Tyler just looks at him.

“Are you an alien?” Tyler asks.

“I’ll leave you two alone to call his mom,” the nurse says, shuffling out of the room.

“No,” Josh says. He looks at Tyler. “Are you?”

“I hope not,” Tyler tells him. “I don’t _look_ like one. Aliens are green, and I don’t like the color green. They also have tentacles and I think tentacles are kind of weird, so I wouldn’t be too happy if I had them.” Tyler thinks for a moment. “Maybe I _do_ look like an alien. Maybe every mirror I’ve ever looked at was lying to me. Maybe I _am_ green and maybe I _do_ have tentacles.” He shudders. “I want to stop talking about this now.”

“You’re cute,” Josh points out. Tyler looks at him.

“You are, too,” Tyler says. “Like a cat. I don’t like cats, but they are cute. Like you.” Tyler leans in a little, and says, “I’ll let you in on a little secret: it wasn’t actually hot outside. I was just saying that so you wouldn’t think I called you ‘hot’.”

Josh laughs. “I know. So, do you want to go out sometime?”

Tyler thinks for a moment. “Like, as boyfriends?”

Josh smiles, and says, “Yes.”

“Sure. Only, not today, cause I think my mom’s coming to get me, and she’ll be mad that I gave myself a concussion. But then she’ll feel bad, and she’ll give me ice cream, and she’ll let me watch my favorite movies. So, maybe some other time, Joshua Dun.”

“Has this happened to you before?”

“No…” Tyler looks at Josh and sighs. “Yes.”

Josh laughs. This kid is weird, but he’s also kind of cool. Josh is excited to spend more time with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I suuuUUUuuuck at endings. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed, though!
> 
> Also, I had four stories this time yesterday, and now I have sixteen. Whert?!


End file.
